star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mando'a
Mando'a, sometimes referred to simply as Mandalorian, was a primary language spoken by the Mandalorian culture. Up until the end of the Old Republic, Mando'a had been a secondary language behind Galactic Basic. History Vocabulary Verbs * a'den - rage * aranar - defend * atiniir - to endure, to stick with, to tough it out * baatir - to care, to worry about * betenor - to sigh * brokar - to beat * cuyir - to be, to exist * dinuir - to give * duraanir - scorn, hold in contempt * duumir - to allow * gaa'tayl - Help * ganar - to have, possess * hettir - burn * hibirar - learn * hukaatir - to cover * jehaatir - lie, untruth * jorhaa'ir - speak, talk * jorso'ran - shall bear (archaic imperative form) * jurir - bear arms, to carry something * jurkadir - attack, threaten, mess with; * kar'taylir - to know, hold in the heart * k'uur - Hush! * liser - to be able to, can * motir - stand * narir - to act, do, or put * naritir - insert, place, or put * nau'ur - light up, illuminate * nau'ur kad - to forge; Literally: light up a saber * nynir - to hit, to strike * oya - Literally: Let's hunt! Colloquially adapted as a positive and triumphant cheer with potential meanings including "Stay alive!", "Go you!", and simply "Cheers!" * parjir - to win, to be victorious * shabiir - screw up * shereshoy - a lust for life * shukur - to break * susulur - to hear, to listen * takisir - to insult * Tal'galar - to spill blood, to bleed * trattok'o - to fall, to fail, or collapse * udesiir - to relax, to rest, to be peaceful * usen'ye - rudest way to tell someone to go away; utilizes the same root as osik * verborir - to buy, to hire, to contract * vorer - to accept Adjectives and adverbs * adenn - merciless * aruetyc - foreign, or even traitorous, but generally "not Mandalorian" * atin - stubborn or persistent * briikase - happy * bantov - nevertheless * dar - no longer * darasuum - eternal or eternally, forever * di'kutla - foolish, idiotic * dral - bright * dralshy'a - stronger, brighter * ge'tal - red * hettyc - burning * hut'uunla - cowardly * iviin'yc - fast, quickly * jate - good * jatne - best * kandosii - indomitable, ruthless; used colloquially as noble or classy as well; awesome * mesh'la - beautiful * mirdala - clever * naast - destroyer * ne'tra - black * nuhunla or nuh'la - funny * ori - big, extreme, very * pakod - easy * racin - pale * shabla - screwed up * shuk'la - crushed or broken * solus - one, alone, individual, vulnerable * sol'yc - first * talyc - bloody or bloodstained; can also be used to refer to meat cooked rare * teroch - pitiless * tome - together * troch - certainly (archaic) * ures - without, lacking Nouns * aaray - pain * aay'han - bittersweet moment of mourning and joy; "remembering and celebration" * abesh - east * abiik - air * adade - personnel * adate - people, persons * adiik - child aged 3 to 13 * ad'ika - kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child * ad - sons, daughters, child * ade - children * agol - living tissue, meat, muscle; flesh of an animal or human; "flesh and blood" * aka - mission * akaan - war * akaan'ade - army * akaata - battalion * akalenedat - hard contact * alii'gai - flag, colors * aliik - sigil, or symbol on armor * aliit - family, clan, tribe * alor - leader, chief, "officer", constable, boss * alor'ad - captain * aloriya - capital; literally: "Head City" * alor'uus - corporal * al'verde - commander * anade - everyone or everybody * aran - guard * araniik - cordon * ara'nov - defense * arasuum - stagnation * arpat - seed * aru'e - enemy * aruetii - outsider or traitor; colloquially a "non-Mandalorian" * ash'ad - someone else * baar - body * baarpir - sweat * baar'ur - medic * ba'buir - grandparent * ba'jur - education, training * balac - opportunity * bas neral - coarse grain used for animal fodder and brewing, generally thought unfit to eat * ba'vodu - aunt or uncle * behot - a citrus-flavored herb, antiseptic, and mild stimulant * beroya - bounty hunter * bes'bavar - cavalry * besbe - a slang term for kit * besbe'trayce - weapons * bes'bev - Mandalorian flute capable of being used in combat * be'senaar - missile * beskad - slightly curved saber of Mandalorian iron * beskar - Mandalorian iron * beskar'ad - droid; Literally: "child of iron" * beskar'gam - armor; Literally: "iron skin" * bes'laar - music * be'sol - priority * besom - ill-mannered lout, unhygienic person, someone with no manners * Bes'uliik - Basilisk war droid; Literally: "iron beast" * beten - sigh * bev - needle, spike * beviin - lance * bevik - stick * bic - it * bines - stack * birgaan - backpack * birikad - baby carrying harness * buir - parent * burc'ya - friend * buy'ce - helmet; Colloquially: pint, bucket * ca - night * cabur - protector or guardian * chakaar - thief, petty criminal, scumbag; Literally: "grave robber"; general term of abuse * Coruscanta - Coruscant * Cuy'val Dar - "those who no longer exist" * cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart * cyar'tomade - fans or supporters * dar'buir - no longer a parent * dar'jetii - Literally: no longer a Jedi; colloquial for Sith or Dark Jedi * dar'manda - a state of being "not Mandalorian"; not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and soul * dar'yaim - a hell, a place you want to forget * dha - dark * di'kut - fool, idiot, useless individual; context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, etc. * droten - people * entye - debt * gal - ale or alcohol * gayi'kaab - radio * gett - nut * gihaal - fish-meal * gra'tua - revenge, vengeance * hut'uun - coward * haran - hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation * ibi'tuur - today * jai'galaar - shriek-hawk * Jetii - Jedi * Jetii'kad - Lightsaber; Literally: "Sword of (the) Jedi" * Jetiise - plural form of "Jedi", can also be used for "Republic" * kad - saber * kal - knife * kama - belt-spat * Kaminii - Kaminoan * kando - importance, weight * ka'ra - stars * ka'rta - heart or soul * ke'gyce - command, order * kom'rk - gauntlet * kot - strength * kote - glory, might * kov'nyn - headbutt, Keldabe kiss * kyr'am - death * Kyr'tsad - Death Watch; literally: "Death Society" * Mand'alor - "sole ruler",6 leader of the Mandalorians * Manda'yaim - the planet Mandalore * Mando'ad - Mandalorian; Literally: "Son/Daughter of Mandalore" * mar'eyce - discovery * mirshe - brain * mir'shupur - brain injury * ne'ta - black * ne'tra gal - black ale * Niktose - Nikto * norac - back * orar - thunder * or'dinii - moron or fool * ori'ramikad - Supercommando * ori'vod - big brother/sister, special friend * osik - dung (Impolite) * parjai - victory * prudii - shadow * rang - ash * riduur - partner, spouse, husband/wife * runi - soul; only used poetically * russ'alor - sergeant * shabuir - extreme insult - "jerk", but much stronger * shebs - backside, rear, butt * shereshoy - a lust for life * shig - a hot, tea-like beverage * shuk'orok - crushgaunt * tal - blood * tihaar - an alcoholic drink; a strong, clear spirit made from fruit * tor - justice * tra - starfield, space * tracinya - flame * tracyn - fire * troan - face * tsad - alliance, group, organization * tuur - day * uj'alayi - a very dense, very sweet cake made from crushed nuts, dried fruit and spices, and then soaked in a sticky scented syrup called uj'jayl. Simplified as uj cake. * uj'ayl - a sticky scented syrup * vencuyot - future * ver'alor - lieutenant * verd - soldier or warrior * vhett - farmer * vod - brother, sister, comrade * werda - shadows (archaic) Phrases * Aliit ori'shya tal'din - "Family is more than blood." * Ba'slan shev'la. - "Strategic disappearance." * Cin vhetin - a fresh start or clean slate; literally: "white field" * Copaani gaan? - "Need a hand?" * Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? - "Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?" * Cui ogir’olar - "it’s irrelevant" * Gar serim - "Yes, you’re right." or "That's it." * Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la. - "Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be." * Gedet'ye - "Please" * Haar'chak - "Damn it!" * Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it - "Truth, Honor, Vision"—said when sealing a pact * Haatyc or'arue jate'shya ori'sol aru'ike nuhaatyc - "Better one big enemy that you can see than many small ones you can't." * Haili cetare! - Literally: "Fill your boots"; used colloquially to mean "eat your fill" * Haryc b'aalyc - "tired and emotional", euphemism for "drunk" * Hukaat'kama - "Watch my back" * Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. - "Today is a good day for someone else to die." * Jatnese be te jatnese - "The best of the best" * K'atini! - "Suck it up!" * Kandosii! - "Nice one!" or "Well done!" * Kaysh guur' skraan - "He loves his food."—said of someone who has a healthy appetite * Kaysh mirsh solus - "He's an idiot"; literally: "His brain cells are lonely." * Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. - "Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger." * Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! - "Don't mess with Mandalorians!" * Ke'pare! - "Wait!" * K'oyacyi! - "Cheers!" Can also mean "Hang in there" or "Come back safely."; literally a command: "Stay alive!" * K'uur - "Hush!" * Mando'ad draar digu - "A Mandalorian never forgets." * Mandokarla - "You've got the right stuff." * Mar'e - "At last!"; an expression of relief * Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."—Mandalorian marriage vows * Mir'osik - "Dung for brains" * Mirsh'kyramud - a boring person; literally: "brain killer" * Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore. - "Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay." * Munit tome'tayl, skotah iisa - "Long memory, short fuse." * Nar dralshy'a - "Put your back into it!" or "Try harder!" * Ne shab'rud'ni... - "Don't mess with me..."; extremely strong warning likely to be followed by violence6 * Ner vod - "my brother/sister"; colloquially also "my friend" * Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr'amur ner vod - Honor my offer of truce, for I would not willingly shed my brother's blood. * Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad - "I know your name as my child"; Mandalorian adoption vow * Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - "I love you." * Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal"—Daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered * Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la - "Not gone, merely marching far away"—; Mandalorian phrase for the departed * Ori'buyce, kih'kovid. - "All helmet, no head."—Mandalorian insult for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority. * Ori'haat - "It's the truth, I swear—no bull." * Ori'jate - "Very good" * Resol'nare - The six tenets of Mandalorian culture * Ret'lini - "Just in case" * Ret'urcye mhi - Goodbye; literally: "Maybe we'll meet again" * Sooran, shab! - Contemptuous and triumphant comment - like "suck on that, chum!" * Su cuy'gar! - "Hello!"; literally: "So you're still alive." * Su cuy'gar! Ni slanar Hoth o'r Star Tours me'sen. - "Hello! I am going to Hoth in the great Star Toursship." * Su'cuy! - Hi! * Tion'ad hukaat'kama? - "Who's watching your back?" * Udesii - "Calm down" or "take it easy" * Usenye - "Go away!" (Obscene) * Verd ori'shya beskar'gam. - "A warrior is more than his armor" * Vor entye - "Thank you"; literally: "I accept a debt" * Vor'e - "Thanks" Other worlds * a, a', or al - but * an - all * ashi - other * ast - itself * bah - to * bal - and * be - of * cuun - our * elek - yes * 'lek - yeah * gar - you, your * haar - the; used rarely * ibic - this * juaan - beside, next to * kaysh - him/her, his/hers, he/she * lo - into * meg - which, what, that, who * meh - if * mhi - we * nayc - no * ner - my * ni - I * par - for * ra - or * ru - past-tense prefix * sa - as, like * te - the * teh - from * ti - with * tion'ad - who? * vaii - where * val - they, theirs * ven - future-tense prefix Numbers * solus - one * t'ad - two * ehn - three * cuir - four * rayshe'a - five * resol - six * e'tad - seven * sh'ehn - eight * she'cu - nine * ta'raysh - ten * olan - hundred * ta'raysholan - thousand Colors * sal - color * ge'tal - red * kebiin- blue * shi'yayc - yellow * vorpan- green * ve'vut - gold * saviin - violet * daryc - brown * ne'tra - black * cin - white * genet - gray Category:Canon articles Category:Languages